


All'Ikea con Luffy

by Hiddlesthug



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, IKEA, Ikea trip, Law is so done, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Slice of Life, grumpy law
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesthug/pseuds/Hiddlesthug
Summary: «Quando in una fredda mattina invernale Luffy è entrato prepotentemente nella sua vita, incurante delle tante barriere che aveva posto fra lui e chi gli stava attorno, Law ha capito di avere ancora molto su cui lavorare prima di poter dire di essere un uomo paziente.Dopo quasi due anni di relazione con il ragazzo con il cappello di paglia però, a Law piace pensare che nulla possa più fargli perdere la pazienza.Ma oggi Law ha capito che si sbagliava.Si sbagliava di grosso.Cos'è successo?Una parola da sole quattro lettere, che non dovrebbe mai essere associata a Luffy:Ikea.»





	All'Ikea con Luffy

Paziènza [dal lat. patientia, der. di patiens -entis «paziente»]. – Disposizione d'animo, congenita al proprio carattere o effetto di volontà e di autocontrollo, ad accettare e sopportare con tranquillità, moderazione, rassegnazione, senza reagire violentemente, il dolore, il male, i disagi, le molestie altrui.

La pazienza è una qualità necessaria per le persone che svolgono certe professioni, come gli insegnanti al contatto con studenti che si credono superiori a tutti, gli addetti alle vendite al contatto con i clienti poco gentili, e per i medici, soprattutto se chirurgi.

La pazienza è una qualità necessaria infatti dentro la sala operatoria, perché permette ai chirurghi e agli infermieri di restare calmi durante lunghe e difficili operazioni. 

Per questo motivo Law, chirurgo praticante da diversi anni, può dire di essere un uomo paziente.

E quando in una fredda mattina invernale Luffy è entrato prepotentemente nella sua vita, incurante delle tante barriere che Law aveva posto fra lui e chi gli stava attorno, ha capito di avere ancora molto su cui lavorare prima di poter dire di essere veramente paziente.

Dopo quasi due anni di relazione con il ragazzo col cappello di paglia però, a Law piace pensare che nulla possa più fargli perdere la pazienza.

Ma oggi Law ha capito che si sbagliava.

Si sbagliava di grosso.

Cos'è successo? 

Una parola e quattro lettere, che non dovrebbero **mai** essere associate a Luffy: 

Ikea.

~

Dato che nell'ultimo anno Luffy ha passato quasi tutte le notti nel suo appartamento, Law ha deciso di portare avanti, di portare al livello successivo la loro relazione e chiedergli ufficialmente di restare a casa propria. 

_"Questo significa che vivremmo nella stessa casa come Ace e Marco? Zoro e Sanji? Franky e Robin?" gli aveva domandato eccitato._

_"Sì. Potremmo andare a letto tutte le notti insieme, svegliarci tutte le mattine insieme e-" è stata la sua risposta, interrotta dal ragazzo che lo ha stretto in uno dei suoi abbracci che tolgono (letteralmente) il fiato._

_"Ovvio che voglio vivere con Torao!"_

Ecco perché oggi si trovano all'Ikea. Non appena il ragazzo dal cappello di paglia esce dall'ascensore e vede le tante cucine esposte, inizia a trascinare il chirurgo da una parte all'altra, troppo eccitato per fermarsi più di tre minuti ad osservare una stanza.

"Torao Torao! Guarda questa cucina! Sanji l'adorerebbe!" 

"Luffy-ya." sospira Law. "La cucina deve piacere a noi, non a Sanji-ya. Dobbiamo comprarla per la nostra casa, non per la sua."

"Sciocco Torao... Se a Sanji non piace la nostra cucina non cucinerá per noi!" è la risposta di Luffy, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. 

"Luffy-ya... Sanji-ya non è il nostro cuoco personale" cerca di farlo ragionare, ma inutilmente.

"Guarda quest'altra che bella!" esclama Luffy che stringendogli ancora la mano, lo trascina nell'altra cucina incurante degli sguardi divertiti delle altre coppie.

Law deve ammetterlo: è una bella cucina. Riesce già a vederla nella casa che hanno da poco comprato, con i loro amici attorno al tavolo che ridono e scherzano.

E non lo ammetterá mai ad alta voce, ma riesce anche a vedere Sanji destreggiarsi tra i fornelli, con Luffy che cerca di rubare il cibo già cotto (o ancora crudo, dato che nonostante i suoi discorsi e quelli di Chopper sull'importanza di cucinare bene la carne prima di mangiarla, per il ragazzo continua a non esserci differenza).

Dopo essere entrati in ogni singola cucina e nei relativi salotti esposti, e aver provato _tutti_ i divani esposti, i due ragazzi sono finalmente riusciti ad arrivare nel reparto degli armadi. 

Dopo averne visto alcuni carini e preso il numero per chiedere informazioni, Law si è voltato per lamentarsi delle dieci persone davanti a loro col proprio ragazzo. Peccato che del ragazzo non ci sia nemmeno l'ombra. 

"Maledizione Mugiwara-ya, ti avevo detto di aspettarmi col carrello e non andare via." 

"Cerchi il ragazzo simpatico col cappello di paglia?" gli domanda all'improvviso una bambina.

Law si volta sorpreso, rendendosi conto di aver parlato ad alta voce.

"È andato da quella parte." dice un altro bambino indicando con la mano gli armadi alla sua destra, prendendo poi per mano la più piccola e portarla via rimproverandola perché 'Non devi parlare con gli estranei!'

Law segue l'indicazione datagli ma del proprio ragazzo non c'è neanche l'ombra, quindi sospirando prende il telefono e compone il numero del proprio ragazzo, seguendo poi il suono della suoneria (la versione di ' _Bink's sake_ ' suonata da Brook e la sua banda all'ultimo concerto, sul serio?!), fermandosi però davanti un armadio molto grande.

"Luffy-ya dimmi che non sei dentro uno di questi armadi." sussurra a sé stesso, guardando i vari armadi che lo circondano e sperando che non venga nessun commesso. 

Sono tutti armadi molto belli e raffinati, che costano dai 600€ ai 1000€. ('Sul serio? Se volevo spendere mille euro per un armadio non sarei venuto all'Ikea', pensa.) 

"Torao?" sente purtroppo sussurrare da dentro l'armadio più costoso di tutti, e Law non è neanche sorpreso. Davvero, questa non è neanche la cosa più strana che abbia fatto.

Proprio in quel momento però una signora gli passa avanti e apre un'anta dell'armadio, urlando spaventata quando vede qualcuno uscire dell'armadio. 

"Che cosa ho fatto di male?" sussurra il chirurgo, non per la prima volta da quando ha conosciuto Luffy. 

Le persone che stavano vedendo gli armadi vicini si voltano attirati dall'urlo, ed è proprio in quel momento in cui Luffy decide di uscire dell'armadio urlando "Hey! Perché c'è tutta questa gente in casa mia? Uscite dalla mia camera da letto!". 

Dopo qualche secondo di silenzio sorpreso, la signora scoppia a ridere, seguita dal marito e dalle altre persone. 

Law osserva la scena sorpreso, ma inizia a ridere quando osserva la faccia del proprio ragazzo: queste persone pensano che Luffy stia scherzando, ma il ragazzo è genuinamente sorpreso. 

"Torao!" esclama quando lo vede avvicinarsi. "Hai visto che bello questo armadio? Possiamo comprarlo? Possiamo comprarlo?" gli domanda eccetto saltellando, ancora dentro l'armadio. 

"Luffy-ya, non spenderemo 1054€ solo perché tu possa nasconderti lì dentro mentre giochi a nascondino con Usopp-ya e Chopper-ya." gli risponde, perché può dire di conoscere piuttosto bene quello che passa per la testa del ragazzo.

Ci sono occasioni in cui Luffy riesce a sorprenderlo, dicendo certe cose o compiendo determinate azioni che gli dimostrano che Luffy è la dimostrazione vivente del 'È intelligente ma non si applica', ma questa non è una di quelle occasioni. 

"E ora esci da quell'armadio prima che vengano a rimproverarci." aggiunge.

"Uffaa!" si lamenta il ragazzo con il cappello di paglia ancora sulla testa, facendo però quello che gli è stato detto di fare. 

Dopo aver parlato con l'addetto al reparto e aver prenotato l'armadio, lo stomaco di Luffy ha brontolato così forte che le persone a lui vicine si sono voltate spaventate. "Ho fame!" dichiara il ragazzo sorridendo. 

"Ma non mi dire." Law si ritrova a sorridere, perché nonostante per alcuni Luffy sia solo un ragazzo stupido, un cretino, Luffy è il **suo** ragazzo cretino.

Luffy è riuscito a resistere un'altra mezz'ora permettendo al proprio ragazzo di decidere quale scrivania comprare per il proprio ufficio, poi però ha preso la sua mano e l'ha trascinato nell'area ristoro, ordinando quello che sarebbe potuto essere un pranzo per quindici persone.

Dopo aver pranzato con gli occhi delle persone dei tavoli vicini addosso, la coppia ha finito il giro del piano superiore ed è scesa al piano di sotto, iniziando a dare un'occhiata alle tante tazze e bicchieri esposti. 

"Perché sono venuto? Dovevo lasciar arredare la casa a Nami-ya, fregandomene se avrei dovuto pagarle gli interessi per il resto della mia vita." sussurra Law, prestando attenzione mentre posa delle tazze nel carrello.

Poco prima di raggiungere il reparto dei piatti però, Luffy si ferma all'improvviso rischiando di far rompere le cose all'interno del carrello. 

"Perché quella faccia?" domanda il chirurgo invece di rimproverarlo, perché sa che sarebbe inutile farlo. 

"Penso che ci siamo dimenticati qualcosa..." risponde il ragazzo. 

"Hai mangiato quattro diversi dessert, se è questo che inten-"

"Il materasso!" esclama Luffy interrompendolo. "Ci siamo scordati il materasso!"

Ed è vero, nota Law. Quindi grato per il fatto che il proprio ragazzo se ne sia accorto, decide di permettergli di trascinarlo verso le scale che conducono al piano di sopra. 

Trovato il reparto dei materassi, a Luffy sembrano spuntare delle stelle al posto degli occhi.

Dopo aver provato _tutti_ i materassi, sia dei letti singoli che matrimoniali, raggiunge il proprio fidanzato. 

"Torao? Stai dormendo?" gli domanda coricandosi alla sua sinistra. 

"No, Luffy-ya. Sto riposando le palpebre." è la risposta del ragazzo più grande. 

"Figo!" esclama Luffy, chiudendo gli occhi imitandolo, ma riaprendoli poco dopo annoiato. Sta per chiedere a Torao se ha deciso quale letto prendere, quando il ragazzo sussurra qualcosa. "Cosa?" gli domanda avvicinandosi.

"Lasciami qui e chiamami quando hai finito di comprare tutto il resto." sussurra Law, pensando a quello che ancora lo aspetta: piatti, pentole, posate, tappeti e chissà cos'altro.

Restare disteso su questo letto è molto più allettante, nonostante possa sentire la gente che gli passa accanto bisbigliare. 

"Sciocco Torao!" esclama Luffy, ridendo. "Ho bisogno di te per comprare le cose più belle per la nostra casa!" 

"Puoi comprarle anche da solo." 

"Lo so, ma con te è più divertente! Io poi comprerei tutto... È tutto così bello! Tu invece compreresti solo le cose più belle per me e te!" è la risposta del ragazzo, e Law lo osserva sorpreso. 

Sentire quanta fiducia Luffy nutra nei suoi confronti, e sentire quanto apprezzi la sua compagnia, rende Law molto felice.

È davvero fortunato ad avere Luffy tutto per sé, pensa quando stringe il ragazzo a sé.

Con una giusta miscela di allegria, testardaggine e stupidaggine, Luffy ha lentamente abbattuto le mura che Law ha costruito attorno a sé dopo la morte della propria famiglia. 

Le ha abbattute ed è rimasto al suo fianco nonostante i loro caratteri fossero totalmente opposti, nonostante lui abbia cercato più volte di spingerlo via. 

Gli ha dimostrato che nonostante la vita ti ponga davanti una difficoltà dopo l'altra, un problema dopo l'altro, ci sono delle persone che sono disposte ad affrontarli con te, al tuo fianco. 

Osserva il sorriso sul volto del ragazzo, contento di essere stato stretto in un abbraccio e contento di aver reso Law felice, e Law pensa che farebbe di tutto per far restare quel sorriso lì e non farlo mai sparire. 

"Hai ragione. Luffy-ya merita solo il meglio." sussurra sorridendo, lasciando un bacio sulla fronte piena di capelli scompigliati, e tirandolo a sé. 

Luffy merita tutte le cose più belle che questo mondo ha da offrire, e Law ha intenzione di dargliele.

**Author's Note:**

> La scorsa settimana sono andata all'Ikea con la mia famiglia, e mi sono sentita un po' come Law (senza Luffy al mio fianco purtroppo).  
> Ho iniziato a scrivere per far passare più in fretta il tempo, ed ecco qui la prima one-shot che scrivo in questo fandom!  
> Fatemi sapere se vi è piaciuta o se avete notato qualche errore con una recensione~


End file.
